Remus Lupin et l'ordre du Phénix
by petyra
Summary: Après le retour de Voldemort , Remus Lupin est chargé de reconstituer l'Ordre du Phénix . Tenant une place éminente au sein de l'ordre , l'ancien maraudeur livre une vision intime de cette période de troubles.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1.

Le point incandescent grésilla avant de laisser échapper des ondes de fumée dont les mouvements s'effaçaient progressivement. Il s'était remis à fumer depuis son éviction, enfin depuis sa démission, et à dire vrai les nouvelles récentes n'allaient en rien le pousser à arrêter sa consommation. Remus lupin attendait, prostré dans son fauteuil. Il avait réussi a dégoté un emploi dans le bistro moldu du coin ce qui lui permettait d'assurer l'achat de son traitement et de ses cigarettes. Il avait reçu un patronus de Dumbledore quelques heures plus tôt, il était revenu, l'ordre du phénix allait se reformer. Tirant une nouvelle bouffée, il tira un parchemin du tas de feuilles qui trônait sur la table, se saisit d'une plume et en trempant la pointe dans l'encrier. Il songea aux membres restant de l'ancien ordre. Fol œil avait dû être prévenu par le directeur lui-même, ce qui était plus sûr d'une certaine manière. La dernière fois que Remus lui avait rendu une visite, il s'en était tiré avec une belle ecchymose à l'œil droit .Puis il se souvint que Maugrey était son successeur au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Un bruit sourd le fit sursauter. Se saisissant de sa baguette, le mégot aux lèvres, il leva lentement et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Arrivé sur le seuil, il se retrouva face à un chien noir .Jetant un rapide regard sur la rue, il ouvrit plus largement sa porte pour y laisser entrer la bête.

« Remus ! ». Il faillit avaler son mégot sous l'étreinte de son ami. «Il faut réunir tout le monde, Dumbledore souhaite que l'on s'en charge, le ministère le tient sous surveillance ». Sirius s'affala sur le fauteuil et sortit une flasque de la poche de sa veste.

« Comment va Harry ? »

« Secoué, très secoué .L'état de Fol œil est inquiétant … ». Remus haussa les sourcils. Devant son incompréhension, Sirius lui résuma rapidement les faits. Le loup garou allait réellement finir par croire en la malédiction de ce poste.

« Et tu as une idée de l'endroit où nous pourrions nous réunir ? ». Sirius afficha un sourire sinistre. Tendant la flasque à son ami, il se leva pour griffonner quelque chose sur un parchemin.

« As-tu déjà eu l'immense privilège de rencontrer ma génitrice ? ».

« Tu as toujours été excessif dans tes propos Patmol, ta mère est une personne charmante … et quand je dis charmante, je ne pèse pas mes mots ! J'affirme que sa voix possède une capacité d'envoûtement certaine ». Après avoir constitué ses maigres bagages qui constituaient en réalité la totalité des biens de Remus, les deux maraudeurs avaient traversé les rues de Londres pour rejoindre l'ancienne maison des Black. Ayant établie la liste des anciens membres de l'ordre durant le trajet, les deux hommes s'établirent à rentrer en contact avec eux.

« Tu as des propositions à faire ? » demanda Sirius. L'ancien maraudeur avala une nouvelle gorgée de la flasque avant de répondre : « je ne pense pas qu'il est dans mon droit d'émettre de telles propositions ».

« Tu es parfaitement en ton droit de proposer de nouveaux membres, tu es un vieux de la vieille l'ami » .Devant l'insistance de son ami, Remus finit par énoncer des noms .Un libraire sur le chemin de traverse avec qui il avait fini par créer des liens d'amitié, un des rares qui osait affirmer sa croyance en Dumbledore. Une femme qui travaillait au département de la régulation des créatures magiques avec qui Remus avait eu des relations beaucoup plus affectives et qui affirmait le retour prochain de Voldemort. Un auror, du nom de Kingsley Schacklebolt, qu'il avait rencontré durant l'évasion de Sirius et qui assurait, à l'époque, la protection de l'école.

« Belle protection, il n'a jamais réussi à me prendre ».

Un tambourinement à la porte les fit sursauter. Lupin lança un rapide coup d'œil sur le cadran de sa montre : se leva précipitamment, et se plaçant dans l'entrée lança : « qui va là ? ».

« La Fée Morgane ! Dépêche-toi d'ouvrir cette porte avant que je ne la défonce ! » .Le tambourinement se fit plus pressant pendant que Sirius s'évertuait à déverrouiller le plus promptement possible les verrous. Remus vit bientôt apparaître Fol Œil dans la cuisine. Les cheveux en bataille, son visage bourré de cicatrices était amaigri, il semblait fulminer.

« Toi ! Sers moi quelque chose de fort, Albus n'a jamais rien d'autre que du thé à te proposer ». Lupin se leva d'un bond pour céder sa place à Fol Œil et fouilla dans les placards de la cuisine dans le but de dénicher une bouteille d'eau de vie.

« Vous avez prévenu les anciens ? ». Sirius secoua la tête d'un geste affirmatif et prit le verre que son ami lui tendait. Fol Oeil avala son verre d'un trait puis se saisit de la bouteille pour remplir le verre des trois hommes.

« Tu sembles un peu pâle Alastor, ne veux-tu pas te reposer ? » proposa Remus en le regardant fixement.

« As-tu vu ton propre reflet Remus ? Je semble en meilleur santé que toi malgré mes six mois de congés forcés enfermé à l'intérieur de ma propre malle ». Lupin afficha un sourire franc auquel Maugrey répondit par ce qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

« Heureux de te voir une nouvelle fois parmi nous » affirma Remus en allumant une cigarette.

« Oui, c'est ça, moi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de tomber dans le sentimentalisme, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! » Aboya-t-il. Les deux maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire, ce qui ne semblait guère réjouir le vieil auror.

«Et après vous vous plainiez de vos parcours respectifs. Un semi clochard et un aliéné : belle bande de bras cassés. » La remarque fit immédiatement cesser les rires. Le silence pesant ne faisait que de renforcer l'agitation de Fol œil.

« Bon, ma parole a excédé ma pensée. Vous avez des propositions ? ». Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard surpris. La reconnaissance de la brutalité de ses propos équivalait pour Maugrey à une véritable déclaration d'amour.

« Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien Fol œil ? Tu devrais peut être te coucher. » Déclara Sirius d'un air faussement suspicieux. L'ancien auror semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Remus intervint immédiatement pour lui proposer les noms qu'il avait précédemment indiqués à son ami.

« Je connais ce Shacklebolt. Bonne proposition. J'irai lui faire passer quelques tests. » Remus se souvint du véritable acte inquisitorial auquel s'était adonné le vieil auror sur lui. Il en conservait encore de profondes séquelles psychologiques.

« Il y a aussi une nouvelle recrue. Que tu connais Black. » Affirma fol œil en se tournant vers Sirius.

« Le meilleur de mes éléments depuis de nombreuses années. Tonks. » Sirius eut un faible sourire.

« Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux, deux Black au sein de l'ordre ? »


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Vers sept heures du matin. La quasi-totalité des anciens membres de l'ordre était réunie. Dedalus Diggle fut le premier à pénétrer dans la maison, les yeux rougis par une crise de larmes qui s'intensifia à la vue de Sirius.

« Je suis si honteux d'avoir cru que tu avais pu faire cela à Lily et à James … ». Pendant que l'ancien maraudeur tentait de rassurer maladroitement l'homme au chapeau haut de forme, Remus serra la main du vieil ami de Dumbledore, Elphias Doge. Lupin se félicita intérieurement que sa chevelure ait conservé quelles nuances de sa couleur originelle à la vue de la crinière blanche du vieil homme. Les membres se succédèrent, du moins ceux qui étaient encore en vie. L'arrivée de Minerva McGonagall conclut la réunion des anciens membres. Remus fut surpris de son étreinte. Il se souvint du jour où il lui avait appris sa démission. Elle l'avait enserré dans ses bras maigres et lui avait affirmé : « Poudlard perd un grand professeur ».

Mais l'étreinte fut très brève, fixant Remus, elle déclara :

« Merci de votre dévouement Lupin. » Puis redressant son chapeau, elle se retourna et intima d'une voix étonnamment rauque le silence. Chaque membre ayant trouvé une place dans le salon lugubre de la demeure des Black prêta attention aux propos de la directrice adjointe.

« Je ne possède que très peu de temps. Albus est demeuré au château auprès d'Harry et du ministre qui, comme vous le savez, se montre peu enclin à croire au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. ».Elle fit une pause pour s'asseoir sur la première chaise venue. Posant ses mains crispées sur ses cuisses elle reprit.

« Nous ne possédons que très peu d'alliés dans ce moment de trouble, et je vous invite tous à vous montrer particulièrement prudent quant à votre propre sécurité, plus particulièrement aux membres qui sont déjà connus de notre ministère. » Elle balaya des yeux le fond de la pièce avant de poursuivre.

« Je veux bien sûr parler de vous Sirius, vous devez demeurer impérativement au sein de cette maison. Votre qualité d'animagus est malheureusement connue des Mangemorts. » La femme ne laissa pas le temps à Sirius de protester. « Il en va de la sécurité de Harry, je vous en conjure. ». Ignorant le froncement de sourcils de l'animagus, elle poursuivit.

« De même pour vous Alastor, le ministère sait votre proximité avec Dumbledore, ainsi que l'amitié qu'il partage avec vous Doge. Alastor, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes censé être dans un profond état de faiblesse. » Fol œil inclina brièvement la tête, puis devant l'air suspicieux de McGonagall, s'avança vers un fauteuil et s'y affala, la tête légèrement inclinée, le regard vide, poussant des gémissements plaintifs. Des rires timides remplirent la salle. La directrice adjointe eut un léger sourire avant de s'adresser à Lupin.

«Il en va de même pour vous Remus. Outre votre condition connue de tous, il va sans dire que vous êtes peu …apprécié de certains membres du ministère. Je présume que, vous connaissez Dolores Ombrage ? » Remus émit un ricanement. En effet, il la connaissait depuis de nombreuses années. C'était elle qui était intervenue pour refuser son dossier d'apprentissage chez les aurors malgré les excellents résultats qu'il avait obtenu à ses aspics.

« Il serait fort possible qu'elle contrôle les affaires de Poudlard de l'intérieur. Le ministre a décidé de placé Dumbledore sous surveillance de manière officielle en imposant une inspectrice dans le château. »Le visage de Remus pâlit sous ces déclarations. En effet, si Ombrage parvenait à obtenir du ministère un contrôle sur les affaires de Poudlard, le camp adverse avait une main mise immédiate sur Dumbledore.

« Je crains que vous soyez sur les premières listes de recherche active Remus. Si le ministère tombe, vous serez considéré comme l'un des ennemis publics principaux. » S'étant vu servir un verre, la directrice adjointe avala une gorgée avant de reprendre.

« En premier lieu il conviendrait que l'on assure la sécurité du quartier général par un sortilège de Fidelitas… »

« Moi ! »S'exclama Sirius en se levant de sa chaise. « Autant servir à quelque chose si je ne peux pas sortir, et puis je présume que ça renforcera d'autant plus la protection déjà présente. » Il avança vers Maugrey et lui tendit ses mains. « Je m'occuperai de la sécurité interne du quartier général. Et je tâcherai, vainement, de rendre ce lieu habitable. » Pendant que Fol œil procédait à l'incantation, Emmeline Vance prit la parole.

« Il conviendrait de songer aux tâches que nous pouvons effectuer en attendant le moment où Dumbledore pourra rentrer en contact avec nous. »Elle ouvrit son sac pour en extraire un parchemin et une plume.

« Je me charge du recrutement en ce qui concerne le ministère, Il faut les infiltrer avant qu'ils ne le fassent ces rats ! ». Le terme de rat évoqua le souvenir douloureux de ce traître, Queuedever. Diggle se proposa pour le recrutement du chemin de traverse. Malgré son émotivité, Diggle demeurait un excellent duelliste. Remus lui parla de son contact, Florian le libraire.

« Lupin, Vance ! Vous surveillez les Avery et Crabbe. » Fol œil continua la répartition des membres au sujet de la surveillance des Mangemorts connus .Sirius s'était retiré dans la cuisine pour y dénicher une autre bouteille. Remus savait que son ami ne pouvait pas accepter le fait de rester en dehors de l'action. Mais il fut reconnaissant à Doge de rejoindre son ami dans la cuisine pour lui demander de l'aide dans ses recherches sur les projets des Mangemorts. Après avoir établi avec Emmeline la surveillance des Avery, Remus commençait à ressentir le poids de la fatigue. Vers le milieu de la matinée, la totalité des membres était partie de la demeure des Black. Les deux maraudeurs étaient désormais seuls et terminaient de boire leur verre.

« Je t'indique ta chambre Lunard ? »

Le bruit était assourdissant mais pas désagréable pour autant. Ramassant la monnaie qui était déposée sur le comptoir, il prit les deux pintes destinées à la table du fond. Cet emploi était finalement un moindre mal et pour ainsi dire travailler dans un bar moldu présentait un avantage certain : on ignorait l'existence même de la lycanthropie, sauf dans des cas psychologiques peu courants.

« Voici Mesdames ! ». Remus leva les yeux sur la femme qui réceptionna les pintes, elle lui adressa un sourire avant de le remercier.

« John, peux-tu remplacer Micky au bar ? » Remus répondit affirmativement à son collègue puis se dirigea vers le susdit endroit. La soirée allait être longue, il devait la poursuivre devant la demeure des Avery dont l'activité semblait peu mouvante.

« Puis-je avoir une autre bière s'il vous plait, John ? » Lupin se retourna pour vers face à la femme de la table du fond. Il avait décidé de se faire connaître sous son deuxième nom, il fallait avouer que « Remus » n'était pas un nom très répandu. Les sorciers avaient une attirance suspecte pour les noms inusités depuis au moins le XIIIème siècle. La femme avait un beau sourire auquel il répondit avant d'aller remplir son verre. Il aperçut qu'elle avait déposé sur le bar une pile de livres. Voyant le regard de Remus, la femme lui demanda : « vous aimez la littérature ? ». Il sembla à l'ancien maraudeur que la soirée allait être, à l'inverse de ce qu'il avait envisagé, très agréable.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il était tapi devant la demeure des Avery. Après avoir sorti son chien, Avery Senior était resté chez lui sans avoir montré la moindre activité suspecte. Lupin soupira, il jouait vraiment de malchance, la femme du bar avait en réalité un très beau sourire. Alastor lui avait formellement interdit de mener son enquête de manière active, il devait se contenter de surveiller et de prendre note de toute activité qui pouvait sembler étrange. Remus avait déjà fouillé leurs ordures et n'avait trouvé qu'un vieux magazine pornographique qui n'avait fait que de renforcer son dégoût pour les Avery. Il commençait à somnoler il avait peu dormi depuis ces trois derniers jours.

Un bruit familier le réveilla, celui d'un transplanage. Vérifiant qu'il était totalement dissimulé, il plissa les yeux pour discerner les ombres qui se précipitaient devant la maison. Trois ombres dont le visage était caché sous des capuches. L'un d'eux frappa à la porte pendant que les autres surveillaient la rue. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le jet de lumière provenant de l'intérieur éclaira en partie le visage des visiteurs. Remus reconnut immédiatement Macnair, le bourreau de l'hippogriffe d'Hagrid. Le deuxième Mangemort était une femme, Alecto Carrow, il avait failli la tuer lors de la première guerre mais son frère s'était interposé. D'ailleurs, il était étrange que ce dernier ne soit pas présent. Le troisième devait être le fils Avery de par la manière dont il étreignait Avery senior. S'en était presque émouvant de voir cet amour filial. Dès qu'ils furent rentrés, Remus s'empressa d'envoyer un patronus au quartier général. L'absence du frère Carrow était de mauvais augure. Il n'était pas du genre à laisser sa sœur sans protection, pour preuve Remus conservait une cicatrice sur le flanc gauche. Son anxiété ne fut que renforcée lorsqu'il vit une ombre se mouvoir en bas de la rue. Avançant lentement le long des maisons, elle s'immobilisa et d'un geste vif tendit le bras devant soi. Il apparut la forme translucide d'un phénix qui s'évapora immédiatement .C'était un membre de l'ordre. Immédiatement Remus murmura une incantation et d'un léger moulinet du bras il agita sa baguette d'où sorti la marque distinctive du Phénix. C'était Hagrid qui avait découvert ce moyen de reconnaissance, une incantation à mi-chemin entre un patronus et un sortilège de dissimulation qui présentait l'avantage de n'être visible que pour les membres de l'ordre. Après avoir vu le signal, l'ombre transplana et réapparut quelques instants plus tard aux côtés de Lupin.

« Avery reçoit ce soir ? » demanda Emmeline. Elle s'accroupit, dissimulée dans l'ombre.

« Rien d'étonnant dans la réception, hormis l'absence du frère Carrow. »Vance fronça les sourcils, les mains crispées sur sa baguette. Remus se leva doucement, il fit signe à sa collègue de rester immobile. Assuré à ses arrières, il pouvait mener un espionnage plus actif sans pour autant désobéir à Fol œil. La baguette fermement tenue devant lui, il traversa rapidement le parc dans lequel ils étaient postés. Arrivé au bout, Il pouvait monter sur le toit de la maison la plus proche et progresser ainsi jusqu'à la demeure des Avery. L'ascension se révéla beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait supposé, Il fallait avouer qu'il avait perdu en souplesse pendant ces quinze dernières années. Maudissant son attrait quasi obsessionnel pour le chocolat, il s'efforça de grimper le plus promptement possible. À bout de souffle, il commença à progresser de toit en toit en se promettant de limiter par la même occasion sa consommation de cigarettes.

« La ferme Macnair ! Ce n'est pas une question mais un ordre. » Remus était sur le toit de la demeure des Avery, il avait utilisé un sort de sonorité amplifiée, un sortilège qu'il avait souvent pratiqué avec les maraudeurs pour espionner les Serpentards. Lupin sourit au souvenir d'une incantation qu'il avait inventé en Troisième année, le sort de longue-vue, essentiel pour espionner le dortoir des filles.

« Tu iras dans ce foutu département et tu ouvriras le bec de ces langues de plomb. » Malgré sa dévotion au seigneur des ténèbres, Macnair semblait peu enclin à la pousser jusqu'à perdre son emploi à la commission d'examen des créatures dangereuses. «Il me semble inutile de spécifier que si tu ne le fais pas, je me chargerai personnellement de délier ta propre langue. » Le père Avery marqua une pause avant de reprendre. « Vous deux, vous savez ce que vous devez faire. Il est nécessaire d'avoir l'avantage du nombre à défaut d'avoir celui de la puissance. » Sentant des fourmillements dans ses jambes, Remus se déplaça légèrement en priant pour ne pas glisser du toit. « Amycus doit demeurer à son poste, il faut tenir à l'œil Malefoy ». Le cas de Lucius était donc confirmé. Une voix féminine s'éleva :

« Le seigneur des ténèbres t'a contacté ? ». Un bruissement de chaise laissa supposer que le père Avery s'agitait. La voix sifflante du fils répondit :

« On ne reçoit les ordres que par l'intermédiaire de son larbin, le Maître souhaite vérifier notre fidélité. On fera une mise au point la prochaine fois. » La réunion était close. L'agitation fut bientôt supplantée par le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte. Remus discerna les silhouettes des Mangemorts qui séparèrent en plusieurs groupes pour prendre des directions différentes.

La redescente fut encore plus difficile que l'ascension. Il fallut à Remus plus de dix minutes pour rejoindre sa collègue toujours tapie dans l'ombre du parc. Elle leva les yeux vers lui puis dans un souffle dit : « ce n'était pas le fils Avery qui était avec Carrow, c'était le jeune homme du Magicobus. » Puis elle se leva, saisit Remus par le bras et tous deux transplanèrent.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Les voluptés de fumée s'élevaient perdant de leur consistance au fil de leur ascension avant de se disloquer puis de s'évaporer sur la peinture écaillée du plafond. Remus était allongé sur un vieux lit grinçant qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer à chaque fois qu'il se tordait pour déposer la cendre dans le cendrier. Stan Rocade ne pouvait pas être un Mangemort. Il revoyait le visage boutonneux du jeune homme. Un peu bavard, certes, mais il était impossible qu'il soit partisan du camp adverse. Soupirant, il jeta un coup d'œil au cadran de sa montre , un peu plus de cinq du matin. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait dormi que quelques heures, il décida de se lever puisqu'il ne parviendrait pas à retrouver le sommeil. Il prit une douche rapide, puis il se saisit d'une chemise usée et d'un pantalon un peu trop large pour lui. Une veste sur les épaules, il descendit les trois étages de la résidence. Il fut étonné d'entendre des voix qui provenaient du salon. Vérifiant si sa chemise était bien rentrée dans son pantalon il pénétra dans la cuisine. Sirius et Maugrey étaient accompagnés de deux autres personnes.

« Lupin ! Tu connais déjà Shacklebolt ? » Remus reconnut le grand sorcier noir de par son unique boucle d'oreille. Il se hâta se lui serrer la main avant de saluer Fol œil et l'ancien maraudeur. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme … aux cheveux roses. Affichant un faible sourire il la salua en demandant comment un auror pouvait exercer ses fonctions avec une telle apparence.

« C'est ma cousine Lunard, la fille d'Andromeda. » Lupin se souvenait de la cousine de Sirius, il l'avait rencontré plusieurs fois lors de son adolescence, le seul membre de sa famille qu'il eût rencontré à dire vrai. Fol œil s'empressa d'affirmer que Kingsley avait parfaitement été apte à répondre ses tests. Remus éprouva de la compassion pour l'auror, deux heures dans les mains de fol œil correspondaient à une véritable torture psychologique.

« J'ai eu vent de ton affaire Remus. Dumbledore vient ce soir, l'ordre est exigé dans son intégralité » déclara Maugrey en se tourna vers Sirius. Ce dernier se leva pour envoyer des patronus et des missives aux différents membres. «Fletcher assure la surveillance des Avery et Vance de Malefoy. »Il se leva en boitillant et s'avança jusqu'au buffet pour se saisir de sa canne. «Je vais voir Diggle, il a déniché des éléments que je dois examiner. » Sirius revint précipitamment dans la pièce pour se placer devant Fol œil.

«Deux minutes Fol Œil, où va Harry ? » Remus prit conscience que les élèves avaient dû être renvoyés prématurément dans leur foyer. Maugrey fixa Sirius avant de déclarer :

« Dumbledore vient ce soir, il sera en mesure de t'expliquer pourquoi il doit rejoindre ces moldus. » Kingsley se suivit les pas de Maugrey , il devait retourner au ministère. Les saluant , il se tourna vers la nièce de Sirius.

« Rejoins le ministère que dans deux heures. » Maugrey émit un ricanement en tournant son œil bleu électrique vers la jeune femme :

« Cela ne présente pas une difficulté extrême, un retard de deux heures équivaut à un réveil matinal pour Nymphadora. »Les cheveux de la jeune femme prirent une couleur d'un rouge flamboyant. Une hallucination de cette sorte ne présageait rien de bon. Commençant à s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale, Remus décréta qu'il avait un besoin urgent de se reposer.

« Tonks, Fol œil ! » siffla-t-elle. Maugrey rit de bon cœur avant de suivre Kingsley dans l'entrée. Sirius tout en continuant à envoyer les différentes missives, fixa Tonks d'un air stupéfait.

« Peu de gens ont osé s'adresser de la sorte à Maugrey. » Tonks se retourna en affichant un demi sourire , ses cheveux avaient repris leur couleur rose. Lupin fut en partie rassuré sur son état psychologique, elle devait être une métamorphomage.

« Fol œil est comme un père. Le genre bourru au cœur tendre. Je te laisse imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'il voit un type qui me tourne un peu trop autour. » Les deux maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire. Remus avait pour Maugrey une affection profonde, il l'avait toujours considéré comme une sorte de père spirituel. C'était le seul qui avait défendu sa cause à la commission des formations des aurors. L'un des seuls à être rester après la mort de ses amis et avoir conservé un contact avec lui pendant toutes ces années. Remus se sentit profondément honteux à son égard. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il était étrange que Fol œil ne réponde pas à ses lettres. Remus avait jugé qu'il refusait d'avoir un quelconque rapport avec lui depuis son affaire à Poudlard. « C'est aussi un très bon cuisinier. Il me gave littéralement en déplorant mon incapacité à manger convenablement… En réalité , il est aussi une sorte d'une mère étouffante » Sirius avala son café de travers sous les rires qui le secouaient. « Il m'oblige à ranger mon bureau et … » Elle finit de boire le contenu de sa tasse avant de reprendre. « C'est lui qui me réveille le matin. Si j'ai le malheur de ne pas répondre à son patronus dans les minutes qui suivent, il transplane directement chez moi… Ce qui est gênant lorsque que tu trouves en charmante compagnie. » Remus sourit à l'anecdote puis jeta un regard sur le cadran de sa montre.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à travailler dans cet endroit. » déclara Sirius lorsqu'il vit son ami se lever et enfiler sa veste. Le maraudeur lui avait à de maintes reprises proposé de lui donner la moitié de son héritage , pour ainsi dire assez de gallions pour assurer toutes ses dépenses sur plusieurs années. Mais ce dernier avait toujours refusé sa fierté étant, il devait l'admettre, poussée à l'extrême. Et puis il était redevable de Sirius. Celui-ci lui avait fourni une aide matérielle importante. En réalité, l'aide de son ami était incalculable et Remus en était affreusement gêné.

« Cela m'assure une couverture en cas de contrôle. » Cette affirmation était vraie, bien qu'elle fût renforcée par le désir moins avouable de revoir la femme avec qui il avait partagé une discussion littéraire. « Je sais que tu peux difficilement de passer de mon humour ravageur Patmol, mais la séparation est nécessaire dans notre cas. » continua Remus en afficha un sourire goguenard auquel la jeune femme répondit par un grand éclat de rire. Sa main frappa sa tasse qui s'écrasa sur le sol.

« Un peu de respect pour la femme de ménage ! » s'écria Sirius dans une expression faussement outrée.

Remus marchait d'un pas tranquille dans les rues de Londres. Son patron l'avait libéré plus tôt au vu de la clientèle peu nombreuse. Une cigarette aux lèvres, Remus sortit de sa poche le petit papier que son collègue lui avait remis avec un rictus à la commissure des lèvres. Il le déplia et relut une nouvelle fois le message qui y était inscrit : « en espérant poursuivre notre débat, Lauren ». Au verso était inscrit une succession de chiffres que Remus avait supposé être un numéro de téléphone. Affichant un sourire satisfait, il remit le petit papier dans sa poche avant de traverser la rue.

La barbe argentée était soigneusement entretenue, comme dans ses premiers souvenirs de l'homme. Remus croisa le regard d'Albus Dumbledore à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il était apparu quelques instants auparavant suivi de près par Maugrey et McGonagall. Le salon de l'ordre était littéralement bondé. Les membres étaient disposés autour de la table sur laquelle l'armoirie des Black avait été rageusement effacée par un Sirius en pleine crise de ménage. Les Mangemorts connus de l'ordre étaient surveillés par des elfes de Poudlard entièrement dévoués au directeur.

«Chers amis, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre confiance et pour votre investissement dans cette lutte. Je dois vous avouer que je ne m'attendais guère à voir tant de personnes répondre à mon appel. Et de fait, je tenais à vous présenter ma gratitude à l'égard de votre présence ce soir. » Le directeur semblait accablé par le poids de la vieillesse, les événements tragiques avaient ôté la lueur vive qui animait habituellement le regard du vieil homme. « Ma gratitude envers les anciens mais aussi envers les nouveaux membres dont la présence est essentielle en ces temps troubles. Il conviendrait que vous vous présentiez tous afin que chacun ait connaissance de l'autre. » Maugrey poussa un soupire d'exaspération :

« Nous ne sommes pas dans une réunion des alcooliques anonymes Albus ! ». Le directeur sourit à Fol Œil avant de se tourner vers les autres membres. Il fixa une jeune femme brune qui se situait juste en bout de table et l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Hestia Jones, une médicomage qui travaillait à Saint Mangouste Florian Rolin l'ami de Remus , libraire sur le chemin de traverse Sturgis Podmore huissier au département de la justice magique Arthur Weasley , service du détournement de l'artisanat moldu ainsi que sa femme Molly, Bill Weasley un conjureur de sort au service de Gringotts et son frère Charlie, un dragonologiste qui travaillait en Roumanie et enfin Tonks et Kingsley. Remus prit conscience de la réalité des propos du vieil homme, il était étonnant que l'ordre ait réussi à réunir une trentaine de membres en l'espace de quelques jours. Dumbledore reprit la parole pour aborder la situation du ministère. La non coopération du ministre conjuguée à l'infiltration des partisans du Mage Noir au sein de l'institution laissaient envisager la chute éminente du ministère. Au-delà du cas de la sphère hiérarchique, l'opinion publique était peu encline à croire au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'image d'un adolescent dont le passé trouble avait favorisé l'émergence de fortes tendances schizoïdes avait fait le titre de nombreux journaux. De même pour Dumbledore présenté tel un vieillard à la limite de l'incontinence qui n'était plus en mesure d'assurer son poste de directeur. Il fallait avouer que Rita Skeeter avait la faculté de trouver des titres à sensation dignes de portés ce nom. Remus en avait fait l'amère expérience lorsqu'il avait lu sur la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier: « Un professeur presque au poil ». Outre la révélation de sa condition de loup garou, Remus avait failli s'étrangler en découvrant sa « relation passionnelle avec le professeur Sybille Trelawney ». L'article dévoilait par ailleurs son désir infaillible d'être reconnu pour « son talent d'artiste-peintre et de chanteur lyrique » malgré son addiction destructrice pour la « tisane hallucinogène » pour laquelle il dépensait des fortunes preuve étant la vétusté de son apparence vestimentaire. Les jurons suraigus de la mère de Sirius le sortirent brutalement de ses pensées. La porte du salon s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser apparaître un homme totalement revêtu de noir.

« Venez Severus, nous attendions plus que vous » .Dumbledore fit apparaître une nouvelle chaise et invita Rogue à s'asseoir au bout de la table. Remus mit un certain temps à prendre conscience que Sirius se tenait debout la main crispée sur baguette. Il leva précipitamment en dégainant sa propre baguette. Remus se positionna de telle sorte qu'il pouvait aisément jeter un sort qui expédierait Rogue six pieds sous terre tout en demeurant assez proche de Sirius pour le retenir au cas où ce dernier déciderait d'étrangler le maître des potions.

« Messieurs ! » s'exclama la voix choquée Pomona Chourave. Lupin songea que le professeur de botanique ne pouvait concevoir le fait que deux anciens collègues puissent se tenir en position de duel l'un contre l'autre. McGonagall quant à elle avait parfaitement connaissance de la vieille rancœur qu'avaient les trois hommes. Elle s'était elle-même saisit de sa baguette en les dévisageant d'un regard furieux .

« N'avez-vous pas honte de vous conduire ainsi ? Si nous commençons à nous monter les uns contre les autres nous laissons la voix libre au camp adverse ! »Mais Remus ne l'entendait pas. La vague de haine qui déferlait dans son sang avait eu raison de son flegmatisme habituel. Il ne voulait qu'enfoncer son poing dans le rictus qu'affichait Rogue.

« Deux contre un … Belle preuve de courage. » Le ton doucereux de sa voix ne faisait que de renforcer son dégoût. Cette voix qui avait « malencontreusement » dévoilé sa nature de loup-garou.

« Tu es un bel exemple de bravoure _Snivellus ,_ton adhésion soudaine est due au fait que tes petits camarades n'ont pas apprécié ton retournement de veste ? » répondit Sirius d'une voix étonnamment calme.

« En parlant de retournement de veste, j'espère que tu t'accommodes de ta nouvelle fonction au sein de l'ordre Black. Les produits d'entretien sont terriblement irritants pour les mains. » Le visage de Sirius perdit toute couleur , sa main se mit à trembler dangereusement.

« Tes propos m'étonnent particulièrement Severus. L'entretien semble t'être un sujet méconnu au vu de ta chevelure. » Remus affichait un sourire forcé. Malgré la facilité de sa réplique, il ne put s'empêcher d'en éprouver une satisfaction en voyant les joues de Rogue prendre une couleur cramoisie. Ce dernier retroussa ses lèvres avant de répliquer d'une voix distincte.

« Parlons de pilosité Lupin, il me semble que la prochaine lune est dans deux semaines … » le maître des potions n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase .Remus tendit son bras d'un geste vif mais sa baguette lui échappa immédiatement des mains. Dumbledore tenait les baguettes des trois hommes. L'air profondément las, il se tenait debout et intima le silence d'une voix ferme.

« Les haines personnelles n'ont aucune consistance au sein d'une guerre. Seule votre appartenance à un camp détermine la distinction entre vos amis et vos ennemis. » Remus éprouva un léger remord sous le regard perçant du vieil homme. « Je vous prie seulement de prendre conscience de cette réalité car elle pourra se révéler vitale au sein de la situation la plus sombre. Messieurs je vous prie de mettre un terme définitif à ces rancœurs collégiennes . » Devant l'immobilité des trois hommes , Dumbledore dit d'une voix quasiment suppliante : « Messieurs, je vous en prie, faites acte de fraternisation. »Remus éprouvait un profond respect pour l'homme qu'il lui avait accordé l'espoir de vivre une vie normale. Il s'avança donc vers Rogue. Parvenu devant lui, il tendit un bras raide que le maitre des potions serra rapidement. Sirius fit de même ,malgré le profond dégoût qu'il affichait sur son visage. Retournés à leur place respective, le débat repris rapidement malgré l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était imposée. Ils en vinrent au rapport qu'avaient fait Emmeline et Remus.

« L'avantage du nombre ne signifie pas seulement qu'ils cherchent à obtenir de nouveaux partisans. Si je puis me permettre Professeur, votre image est suffisamment salie pour que la grande majorité ne vous soutienne pas. » Tonks venez d'intervenir pour s'opposer aux propos de Podmore. « Ils ont besoin de chair à canon , je veux dire de corps à sacrifier. » précisa t-elle devant l'incompréhension qu'affichait la plupart des membres du groupe à l'entente de l'expression. « Je pense qu'ils vont chercher des soutiens actifs parmi les minorités dédaignées ou rejetées par le monde des sorciers. »

Bill Weasley intervint : « Veux-tu parler des Gobelins ? De manière générale ils se tiennent en dehors des conflits. Mais il se peut qu'ils y participent s'ils y trouvent un intérêt. »

« Je ne parle pas seulement des Gobelins, mais de toutes les êtres qui sont restés jusqu'à aujourd'hui dans l'ombre. » Cette jeune femme était surprenante tant par son allure que par sa perspicacité. Remus comprenait la raison pour laquelle Maugrey l'avait qualifié de très bon élément.

« Il est probable que les Géants penchent en la faveur de Vous-Savez-Qui. C'est même certain.» Hagrid avait réussi à trouver assez d'espace pour le contenir au fond de la salle. Le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis s'était affaissé d'une trentaine de centimètres malgré le sortilège de renforcement que Sirius avait pratiqué. Dumbledore leva les yeux sur Hagrid avant de lui demander.

« Rubeus accepteriez-vous d'infiltrer la communauté en tentant de les convaincre que leur intérêt ne se situe nullement dans le soutien de Voldemort ? » Hagrid balbutia, troublé par la demande du vieil homme. Il parvint à répondre de manière affirmative au bout de plusieurs tentatives. La réunion se conclut sur la répartition des divers tâches et autres missions d'infiltration. Il était un peu plus de minuit lorsque Molly et Arthur Weasley sortirent de la maison après avoir longuement remercié Remus pour son année d'enseignement. Il avait rougi aux propos de la petite femme : « quel plaisir de vous rencontrer , les enfants m'ont dit le plus grand bien de vous ! » « Il est si rare d'avoir un si bon professeur dans ce domaine » « Les jumeaux ont faits des progrès incroyables , ils ont eu un Effort Exceptionnel pour le buse de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. » Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Remus vit qu'il restait quelques personnes. Florian parlait à Fol Œil et à Tonks pendant que Diggle aidait Sirius à remettre de l'ordre dans le salon. Ce dernier lança à la cantonade :

« Vous rester dîner ? »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV.

Tapotant fébrilement sur le cadran, il s'adossa contre la vitre de la cabine téléphonique dans laquelle il se situait. Il colla le combiné sur son oreille tout en vérifiant une ultime fois s'il ne s'était pas trompé dans la composition de la série de chiffres. Il attendit quelques instants avant d'entendre une voix féminine. Crispant la main sur le combiné, il s'empressa de se présenter : John, le serveur. Remus ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel à l'entente de ses propres propos. Son entrée en matière était tout simplement pitoyable. Après avoir partagé quelques banalités, il lui proposa de se revoir pour continuer leur discussion de la dernière fois. Sa paume droite se plaqua en un bruit sec sur son front. Il faisait résolument un piètre séducteur. Mais la colère contre lui-même se mua aussitôt en un sentiment d'allégresse. Elle s'affirmait ravie à la perspective de se rencontrer prochainement. Raccrochant le combiné, Remus afficha un sourire béat. Sa léthargie onirique fut brusquée par le bruit de coups précipités sur la cabine. Il se pressa d'en sortir en s'excusant auprès du vieil homme qui devait attendre depuis un peu plus d'un quart d'heure. Tout en accélérant le pas, Remus pensa que le geste du vieil qu'il avait cru discerner devait être en réalité beaucoup plus obscène qu'il n'aurait osé le croire.

Il s'écroula sur le premier fauteuil venu en poussant des grognements plaintifs. Tentant de reprendre sa respiration, il vit Sirius accoudé à la table du salon qui suait à grosses gouttes.

« Ce serait trop de demander de me servir quelques choses à boire ? Ce n'est pas peu de m'exploiter, tu cherches tout simplement à m'achever ! » Lança Remus d'un ton irrité. Sirius se redressa tant bien que mal avant de se servir de deux bouteilles de Bièreaubuerre et d'en jeter une dans la direction de Remus. L'animagus s'était mis en tête d'explorer l'ancien bureau de son père et avait demandé à Remus de l'accompagner en vue de lever quelques sorts de protection qui pouvaient se montrer _légèrement_ nuisibles. À peine Sirius avait ouvert la porte de la pièce qu'une goule enragée s'était jetée à la gorge de Remus. Plaqué contre le sol, Remus s'était débattu pendant plus de dix minutes avant de pouvoir se tordre le bras et viser la goule psychopathe de sa baguette. Expulsée dans les airs, la créature se cogna brutalement au plafond avant de retomber sur le sol dans un craquement sinistre. Remus se releva difficilement en cherchant Sirius des yeux. Celui-ci était dans la pièce en face d'une goule à la taille exceptionnelle. La créature poussait des cris rauques et particulièrement agressifs. Les yeux exorbités, la bouche laissant découvrir de grandes dents pointues, elle se tenait sur ses pattes arrière en décrivant de grands moulinets de ses pattes avant. Les gestes de la goule étaient savamment travaillés et les grognements qu'elle produisait semblaient vouloir imiter un langage humain. Remus resta stupéfait à la vue de la scène, il ne s'était pas trompé sur sa première impression, la goule faisait une caricature grossière d'un ninja se préparant au combat .Elle s'élança d'un bond en brandissant le poing droit, les jambes légèrement repliées, la face déformée par la colère. Non, elle _se_ _prenait_ réellement pour un guerrier japonais. Remus lui jeta un sort de stupéfix avant qu'elle n'atteigne Sirius. Tout en étant immobilisée dans les airs, elle continuait à lui jeter des regards furieux pendant qu'il s'approchait d'elle pour l'observer.

« Mon père avait un goût particulier pour les expériences sur les créatures magiques. » Les propos de Sirius s'étaient confirmés lorsque Remus vit une étagère où s'entassaient des livres sur les créatures magiques ainsi que des bocaux dont le contenu révulsa au plus haut point le maraudeur .Au final , ils avaient mis la matinée pour rendre la pièce pénétrable. Remus s'était ouvert la tempe en se prenant un flot ininterrompu de boulons que l'imposante horloge lançait. Il était parvenu à la détruire en jetant un « _incendio_ » rageur avant de venir en aide à un Sirius empêtré dans un tas de lianes qui tentaient de l'étouffer.

Remus poussa un souffle d'exaspération lorsqu'il entendit le flot d'injures que déversa Madame Black. Les hurlements cessèrent au bout de quelques instants avant d'être immédiatement remplacés par le bruit d'un pot qui se brisait. Un nouveau flot de jurons parvint aux oreilles de Remus. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente de la voix féminine. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une personne aussi maladroite que la petite cousine de Sirius. Enfin elle pénétra, le cheveu hirsute, l'air fulminant.

« Merci de votre aide. » lança-t-elle aux maraudeurs d'un air profondément irrité.

« Mais c'est naturel de la part de votre humble serviteur qui s'attache à rendre ce lieu habitable. » répliqua Sirius. Tonks poussa un cri de surprise en voyant l'énorme ecchymose que portait l'animagus à l'œil. Elle se précipita sur lui avant de pousser un nouveau cri à la vue du sang qui coagulait sur le visage de Remus.

« Vous vous êtes battu avec Rogue ? » s'exclama Tonks tout en faisant apparaitre des glaçons qu'elle mit dans un torchon avant de les appliqués sur l'œil de Sirius. Se saisissant d'un autre torchon qu'elle mouilla, elle fixa longuement les Maraudeurs qui conservaient résolument la tête baissée. Son regard allant de Remus à Sirius, elle semblait soudainement anxieuse.

« Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez tué ! » Sirius afficha un sourire rêveur, la perspective de tuer Rogue lui semblait particulièrement exaltante.

« Ce n'est pas le désir qui me manque » Remus regretta immédiatement la brusquerie de ses propos. Il se savait aisément irritable les jours qui précédaient la pleine lune ses sentiments étant à juste titre plus sensibles que d'habitude. Ou plutôt ses « instincts ». Lors de sa dernière convocation au bureau de la régulation des créatures magiques, Remus avait été reçu par Ombrage. C'était le terme qu'elle avait employé lorsqu'elle avait abordé les questions liées à sa vie intime.

« C'est compréhensible, après ce qu'il t'a fait subir »Remus ressentit une pression froide sur sa tempe, Tonks s'efforçait de nettoyer la plaie. Cette jeune femme était vraiment étonnante. Depuis la révélation de sa lycanthropie lors de la réunion, elle n'avait nullement cherché à aborder le sujet ou de manière plus radicale, à l'éviter.

Tapotant nerveusement les doigts sur le rebord du chevet, il fixait intensément le contenu verdâtre de son verre. Les bulles qui se formaient à la surface ne firent qu'accroitre son appréhension. Puis dans un élan de témérité, il se saisit du récipient et en ingurgita le liquide épais. Il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois, luttant contre des hauts le cœur, avant de pouvoir enfin se permettre de pleinement exprimer son tourment gustatif. Réprimant un dernier frisson, il se leva d'un pas titubant pour se diriger vers la petite salle de bain contiguë à sa chambre. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide pour asperger son visage brûlant. Il détestait ce moment qui se répétait inlassablement depuis trente ans. Il sentait la faiblesse de son corps et surtout celle de son esprit qui s'amenuisait plus les heures qui le séparaient de sa transformation s'écoulaient. Le dégoût de son traitement se détournait pour se fixer sur sa propre personne. S'appuyant sur le rebord du lavabo, il se redressa et leva les yeux vers le miroir. Il vit ce visage pâle aux pommettes légèrement saillantes. Fixant son reflet, il regarda ce pli au milieu des deux sourcils ainsi que ses cheveux blancs qui se faisaient plus nombreux. Il observa ces rides qui s'ancraient année après année, ces cicatrices qui couraient le long de son torse noueux et ce ventre légèrement bedonnant. Il se vit, ses yeux bleus ternis par les événements qu'il avait pu vivre, ses pattes d'oie qui trahissaient son anxiété naturelle, il vit sa vieillesse.

Une douleur effroyable le tenait à demi éveillé. La tête bourdonnante, il mit plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Il put discerner une masse imposante à l'autre bout de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se souvint qu'il était dans le grenier. La masse du fond semblait se lever, elle s'avançait doucement vers lui. Remus sentit un contact rugueux sur son épaule. Il rouvrit les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un léger sourire en voyant l'hippogriffe presser son énorme bec sur son bras. Il se souvint qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Buck. Lui caressant doucement la tête, Remus vit ce qui semblait être une couverture à quelques mètres de lui. À sa grande surprise, L'hippogriffe tenta maladroitement de rapprocher le morceau de tissu vers Remus. Enfin il parvint à la déplacer suffisamment près pour qu'il puisse s'en saisir.

« Remus, réveille-toi. » Poussant un grognement plaintif, Remus tenta de sortir de sa léthargie onirique. Il avait la tête qui tournait et la vision trouble. Il discernait Buck qui était retourné à sa place initiale. « Fais un effort, fils » Malgré son état de faiblesse, Il prit conscience de l'étrangeté du fait que l'hippogriffe puisse lui parler. Deux bras vigoureux le saisirent afin de le redresser. Tournant sa tête, il vit plus nettement la personne qui lui parlait. Fol Œil était à moitié accroupi pour le soutenir et tenait dans sa main une tasse fumante. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de pousser un nouveau grognement plaintif, Maugrey lui fit avaler de force le contenu de la tasse. Crachant et toussant violemment, il ne parvient qu'à produire des sons gutturaux pour exprimer son mécontentement. Mais la douleur se fit moins lancinante au bout de quelques instants.

« Les hostilités sont déclarées, Diggle et Rolin ont été attaqués. » Maugrey marqua une pause avant de reprendre d'une voix basse. « Je ne crois pas que le libraire survivra. » Remus sentit un poids se former au creux de son estomac. Il songea à Florian, il revoyait l'image d'un visage enfantin qu'il lui avait montré à plusieurs occasions. Il eut la nausée à l'idée qu'un jeune garçonnet allait perdre son père à cause de lui. Maugrey lui tapa l'épaule de manière bourrue avant de sortir de la pièce. Remus se leva et tenta fébrilement de boutonner sa chemise. Cela faisait seulement deux semaines qu'il était revenu. Sa tête bourdonnait pendant qu'il descendait les étages de la résidence. Seulement deux semaines et les Mangemorts les avaient déjà devancés. Il entendait Maugrey aboyer des ordres. À peine avait-il atteint le rez-de-chaussée qu'il faillit être renversé par un membre qui se précipitait vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon Sirius lui tendit une chaise avant de reporter son attention sur Doge. Ce dernier agitait nerveusement une liasse d'anciens parchemins.

« Ce serait par ce moyen qu'ils parviennent à se retrouver ? Il serait donc possible de les localiser ! » Sirius acquiesça de la tête tout en saisissant des parchemins pour les disposer sur la table.

« Si on parvient à reproduire le sort on sera en mesure de transplaner sur le lieu du rassemblement. »L'animagus posa son regard sur Remus. « La potion te fait de l'effet ? ». Lupin mit quelques instants avant de comprendre que Sirius lui parlait du liquide que Fol Œil lui avait fait avaler. Outre le fait de mener des recherches avec Doge, l'animagus s'était fixé pour principal objectif de battre Rogue sur son propre terrain. Sirius avait déjà préparé une grande quantité de potions visant, apparemment, à répondre aux besoins de l'ordre sur une dizaine d'années. Sirius s'efforçait aussi d'inventer de nouvelles concoctions dont le résultat laissait parfois à désirer. Son « fortifiant ultra tonique » avait poussé un Mondigus survolté à courir dans les rues de Londres cinq heures durant avant de passer la nuit à se déhancher sur la piste de danse d'un bar moldu pour évacuer son trop plein d'énergie. Au petit matin Sirius avait fini par assommer Fletcher pour mettre fin aux cris qu'il poussait en tentant d'imiter un chanteur de rock très en vogue dans les années 1960. Mais Remus devait avouer que la potion que Maugrey lui avait administrée s'était révélée efficace.

« Lupin, te sens-tu capable d'assurer la surveillance des Avery ? » Remus répondit affirmativement de la tête. Maugrey se retourna pour intimer «Tonks, tu y vas avec Remus. Dépêchez-vous. Et n'oubliez pas : vigilance constante ! » Ajouta-t-il en fixant les deux par un œil différent. Remus suivit la jeune aussi rapidement qu'il le put. À peine furent-ils sur le perron qu'elle le saisit par le bras en le fixant d'un air anxieux. Quelques secondes plus tard ils transplanèrent.

Remus regardait d'un air distrait les légumes qui trônaient sur les étals. Peu de monde déambulait dans le marché alimentaire. Malgré la chaleur étouffante, Remus conservait son chapeau profondément enfoncé sur sa tête. Il suivait du regard une femme blonde qui semblait avoir la quarantaine. Celle-ci leva légèrement la tête pour lui adresser un regard avant de se diriger vers une ruelle. Remus remonta les manches de sa chemise jusqu'à ses coudes avant de s'engager dans la rue principale. Il avança lentement en scrutant la foule matinale. Enfin il le vit qui marchait à l'ombre des habitations. Crispant les doigts dans la poche de son pantalon, Remus tenait fermement sa baguette tout en poursuivant sa filature. Arthur Weasley avait réussi à accéder aux dossiers de certains Mangemorts qui étaient connus de l'ordre. Il s'était avéré que les Avery possédaient une maison dans une banlieue de Londres. Anciennement industrielle et depuis lors désertée par la plupart des ouvriers qui l'habitaient, la ville présentait un lieu idéalement situé pour les rassemblements des partisans de Voldemort .Remus commençait à s'inquiéter, il n'avait toujours pas revu Tonks depuis qu'elle avait disparu dans la ruelle. Le fils Avery continuait de s'avancer vers le nord de la banlieue. Il s'enfonçait dans un dédale de ruelles où la population se faisait de moins en moins dense. L'apparence urbaine était sinistre, partagée entre les habitats décrépits et les chantiers de rénovations. Remus se sentit soulagé en voyant sur le trottoir d'en face une femme blonde qui tenait dans sa main droite un panier de provisions. Elle avançait d'un pas lent en faisant mine de s'intéresser aux bibelots exposés dans la vitrine des magasins. Remus ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner de l'aspect quasiment désertique du quartier. Certes, c'était un jour de week-end mais il croisait de moins en moins de personnes à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans le dédale. Remus s'arrêta pour observer la vitrine d'une échoppe en essayant d'apaiser le trouble qui l'agitait. Il vit son propre reflet se déformer sous la frayeur qui l'anima soudainement. Un sort de « repousse moldu » !

Il entendit un puissant bruit de détonation. Sans réfléchir il se précipita derrière une énorme benne à ordures. En tournant la tête il vit le corps inanimé d'un homme allongé au milieu de la rue. Tonks était dissimulée derrière une voiture et lançait des sortilèges en direction d'un immeuble en construction. Deux Mangemorts sortirent précipitamment de la maison des Avery. Remus bondit et leur envoya un sort d'expulsion avant qu'ils aient le temps de réagir. Le Mangemort qui se situait dans l'immeuble en construction transplana pour apparaître derrière Remus. Immédiatement Tonks engagea un duel furieux contre lui. Les faisceaux de lumière s'entrechoquaient avec une telle violence que les éléments alentours furent rapidement réduits en miettes. Lupin n'eut pas le temps de lui apporter du renfort, deux nouveaux Mangemorts venaient d'apparaître. Détournant le sortilège de celui de droite, il envoya un « _diffendio_ » rageur au second. Il poussa un cri de douleur en se tenant le bras. Ignorant le sang qui se déversait abondamment sur le sol, le Mangemort maintint sa position de duel. Remus dû repousser la pluie de sortilèges que lui lançait les deux hommes. Il était en mauvaise position, il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme alors que les deux Mangemorts qu'il avait projetés s'étaient déjà relevés. Il parvint à toucher le premier Mangemort à la hanche. Un craquement sinistre semblait signifier qu'il s'était brisé les os du bassin. Il s'écroula en poussant un hurlement terrifiant. La baguette de l'homme au bras baigné de sang s'envola dans les airs. Celui-ci tenta de courir pour aller la récupérer à quelques mètres de l'endroit d'où il se situait. Remus se précipita à son tour et le rattrapa rapidement. S'il n'était pas dans les principes de Remus d'user de la magie sur un sorcier désarmé, il ne se privait pas d'user de ses poings quelles que soient les circonstances. Et de fait, Lupin infligea un puissant coup dans le flanc du Mangemort avant de lui briser de nez avec son coude. Il fut surpris de voir que Tonks était déjà aux prises avec les deux autres hommes. Il reconnut immédiatement l'un d'entre eux : Mulciber, un ancien camarade de Rogue.

« Quand tu auras fini de me contempler, tu pourras peut être m'aider ! » Hurla la jeune femme qui reculait sous les attaques de Mulciber et d'un jeune homme blond. Remus était trop essoufflé pour pouvoir répliquer. Il s'employa à joindre ses forces à celles de Tonks. Il sentit une douleur foudroyante qui le fit tituber. La sensation d'un liquide chaud sur son omoplate laissait supposer qu'il saignait. Il se tourna à temps pour repousser un sortilège que lançait le père Avery. Il avait retiré son masque pour dévoiler son visage ensanglanté. Remus éprouva une certaine satisfaction à la pensée que son coup de poing avait produit son petit effet. Les genoux légèrement pliés Avery Senior affichait un sourire dément en envoyant un sortilège impardonnable sur Remus.

« Expulso ! ». Avery reçut de plein fouet un jet de lumière rouge qui l'expulsa à plusieurs mètres. La blessure à son épaule était effroyable. Les larmes de douleur troublaient sa vision, ses jambes se firent flageolantes. Il vit le Mangemort blond envoyer un puissant sortilège que le bouclier de Tonks ne parvint pas à éliminer en totalité. Elle s'effondra sous la puissance du jet de lumière. Le jeune homme blond transplana avant que Remus ait pu faire le moindre mouvement. Il ne restait que Mulciber. Les sortilèges de protection du loup-garou étaient de plus en plus faibles à mesure que le Mangemort lui lançait des sorts.

« Sois un homme Lupin, bats toi ! » Cracha Mulciber en continuant à jeter sortilèges sur sortilèges que Remus s'efforçait de contrer. « Allons ! Fais surgir la bête ! ». Remus faiblissait, sa tête bourdonnait avec une telle intensité qu'il entendait à peine ce que lui disait le Mangemort. « Même ta catin s'était montrée plus combative. » L'esprit soudainement submergé par une colère irrationnelle, Remus envoya un flot dévastateur de sortilèges. Mulciber conservait un sourire crispé en essayant de dévier les sorts du loup-garou. Perdant du terrain, il perdit son sourire pour laisser apparaître un visage déformé par la colère. Il tendit brutalement le bras en s'écriant « Endoloris ».

« _Avada Kedavra_ ». Remus demeurait debout, sa colère s'était immédiatement effacée pour être supplantée par le sentiment d'un vide complet. Il avait perdu toute sensation auditive, seule restait figée l'image du visage crispé de Mulciber. Une vision obsédante qui formait par sa seule présence un monde dans lequel le loup-garou demeurait passif. Il ne sentit pas la main de la jeune femme qui se refermait sur son poignet et qui le forçait à la suivre dans son transplanage.


	5. Chapter 5

V.

La brutalité de l'atterrissage le fit tituber. Une personne se précipita pour aider la jeune femme à le soutenir. Ses jambes peinaient à le soutenir et la douleur à son omoplate se faisait de plus en plus lancinante. Il voulut se débattre mais la faiblesse de son état physique le réduisait à ne pouvoir manifester son mécontentement que par des grognements rauques. Il prit conscience que c'était Sirius qui le menait à l'intérieur du quartier général, la jeune femme avait déjà transplané.

« Tonks nous a envoyé un patronus. Diggle et Podmore ont pris le relais. » L'animagus déposa Remus sur une chaise puis se mit à fouiller frénétiquement parmi les étagères du salon. Le loup-garou tapota machinalement les poches de son pantalon. Malgré le tremblement qui agitait ses mains, il parvint à en extirper un paquet de cigarettes. Sirius disposa pêle-mêle sur la table un tas de grimoires et une dizaine de fioles pendant que Remus déboutonnait sa chemise à contrecœur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain malaise à exposer son torse. Certes, il n'avait jamais eu le physique d'un athlète mais sa relation quasiment fusionnelle avec le chocolat avait développé une légère bedaine qui était devenue une véritable source de complexe. Sirius compressa un tissu humide contre son épaule en marmonnant des incantations.

« C'est plutôt positif, ce n'est pas le résultat d'une magie noire très poussée. » Remus sentit son cœur se serrer à l'entente des propos de son ami. La vision du visage de Mulciber se mêlait à celle d'un temps plus ancien. Les dernières paroles du Mangemort se doublaient de l'image d'une femme étendue sur le sol, le corps lacéré de plaies saignantes.

« J'ai tué Mulciber. » Sirius demeura quelques instants figé avant de se diriger lentement vers la cuisine. Remus inspira une nouvelle bouffée en fixant la flamme de la chandelle. Le souvenir se faisait moins vif au fil des années, moins douloureux peut être. Remus ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il fût véritablement douloureux. La mémoire ne confère que des bribes de sentiments, des visions brumeuses, des images sensibles figées dans une idée érigée à l'état de souvenir que bien des années plus tard.

« Je regrette de n'avoir pas été présent Remus. » Son regard demeurait fixé sur la flamme. Il sentit une boule se former dans gorge. Ce n'était pas son chagrin qu'il tentait de contenir, il ne l'avait jamais pleurée en réalité. C'était un arrière-goût d'amertume et de colère profondément enfouies depuis un peu plus de quinze ans. « Je ne savais pas que son décès avait pu te toucher à ce point… Remus, je ne savais pas que vous partagiez une relation si profonde … »

« Un loup-garou n'a de relation que pour assouvir ses besoins sexuels ? » Remus fut surpris d'entendre sa propre voix. Le ton avait perdu sa douceur habituelle pour se faire plus dur quasiment métallique.

« Remus, tu sais que ta lycanthropie n'a jamais… »

« Et tu fus pourtant le premier à affirmer que l'hybride serait le traitre ? » L'intensité de son amertume l'avait poussé à interrompre l'animagus. Le loup-garou s'efforçait de contenir les tremblements de ses mains. Le profond soupir que poussa Sirius ne fit que renforcer son irritation.

« Tu avais beaucoup changé depuis la mort de Marlène »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui a découvert son corps. Mulciber l'a torturée avec des moyens que tu n'oserais imaginer. » La voix de Remus se fit plus rauque à mesure qui laissait exprimer sa souffrance. « Dix-sept ans durant je n'ai cessé de la revoir dans mes rêves. Je n'étais qu'un gamin et j'étais seul ! Où étiez-vous toi et James ? ». Remus s'était levé, la fatigue, la douleur, tout s'était effacé pour laisser place à sa colère. « C'était la pitié qui vous a poussé à me côtoyer ? L'intérêt peut être ? ». Sirius se leva à son tour, le visage déformé par la colère.

« Voldemort cherchait à les atteindre. Je me devais de protéger James ! »

« Sais-tu à quel point _ton ami_ s'était montré odieux avec Lily ? » Remus fixait d'un regard haineux l'animagus. « Sais-tu que le _brave_ James Potter ne l'était que de titre lorsque qu'il était éméché ? Sais-tu de quels noms Lily s'est vue appelée par son tendre mari ? » Sirius demeurait muet, son visage avait perdu toute couleur. « Vous ne pensiez qu'à vous enivrer, qu'à profiter de votre jeunesse. James était trop immature pour Lily, il la délaissait pour te rejoindre dans tes escapades nocturnes ! »

« La seule faute de James est de t'avoir devancé ! » siffla Sirius. Les propos de l'animagus firent l'effet d'un coup de poing. Toujours haletant, Remus retomba lentement sur sa chaise. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux en essayant de dissimuler les tremblements qui l'agitaient.

« Non Sirius…je les enviais. » murmura le loup-garou. Il n'osait pas regarder l'animagus. Il refusait de voir toute trace de compassion ou de pitié sur le visage de son ami. Certes, il avait été très proche de Lily, il avait été son meilleur ami. Il avait toujours éprouvé une profonde affection pour elle. Remus ne pouvait nier qu'il avait éprouvé une certaine attirance pour la jeune femme, comme plupart des garçons de son époque. Mais il n'avait jamais songé à être en compétition avec James. Le silence pesant fut brisé par le bruit d'un crépitement. La flamme de la chandelle vacilla légèrement avant de prendre une couleur bleuâtre. Remus sentit tout son corps se tendre, c'était le signe annonciateur d'un « message-flamboyant ». Sirius avait mis au point un système de communication écrite qui s'effectuait par le chemin des flammes. Quelques secondes plus tard un parchemin enflammé flottait au-dessus de la chandelle. Les yeux de Sirius virevoltaient sur le papier, la mâchoire légèrement crispée.

« Les Mangemorts ont tous transplané, ils ont emportés ceux qui étaient inconscients. Il ne restait que le corps de Mulciber quand Diggle est arrivé sur place. Rien de suspect dans la maison des Avery. » Sirius détruisit le parchemin d'un geste absent avant de se dirigé vers la cuisine. « Florian est à Ste Mangouste. Hestia tente de le maintenir en vie. » Remus sentit une vague de remords en pensant au libraire. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute Remus, il savait qu'il prenait des risques. » Le loup-garou sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu que Sirius était revenu en tenant deux tasses dans les mains. Il en déposa une devant Remus qui se pencha pour en observer le contenu.

« C'est un régénérateur sanguin mélangé à un fortifiant » Remus lui lança un regard suspect. Il conservait encore le souvenir d'un Mondigus béat sautillant dans le salon du quartier général. « J'ai modifié les ingrédients ! »S'exclama Sirius d'une voix exaspérée. Remus n'eut pas la force de sourire. L'atmosphère semblait s'être cristallisée pour figer les paroles qui avaient été prononcées. Profondément gêné, Remus s'efforça de boire le contenu de sa tasse.

§§§

Il retint un gémissement quand elle l'enserra de ses bras. Le sourire éclatant se mua aussitôt en une grimace lorsqu'il fut hors de sa vue. Il s'accouda sur la rambarde du pont sur lequel il se trouvait. Remus jeta un regard furtif dans le contre-bas en songeant vaguement à enjamber le rebord. À défaut d'être dans le lit de Lauren, il était quasiment certain qu'il parviendrait à être englouti dans celui du fleuve. Remus plaqua sa main droite sur son front en poussant un nouveau cri de douleur. Il maudissait l'Ordre et Sirius avec son talent d'infirmier improvisé. Sa plaie ne parvenait pas à se refermer totalement, il saignait toujours abondamment. Certes, il avait son bandage que depuis la veille mais il demeurait particulièrement frustré d'avoir été obligé de refuser l'invitation de la jeune femme. Il reprit sa marche jusqu'à trouver une ruelle pour transplaner.

§§§

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée en fixant la jeune femme qui se situait devant lui. Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant rire aux éclats. Depuis les premiers instants où ils s'étaient vus, Sirius et Tonks partageaient une véritable complicité. Se saisissant de la bouteille pour les resservir, Remus émit un sifflement de douleur.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je jette un œil sur ton épaule ? » Remus afficha un faible sourire en refusant une nouvelle fois la proposition. À peine avait-il transplané devant le perron du quartier général qu'il avait reçu de plein fouet une Tonks affolée qui le secouait brutalement pour s'assurer de son état de santé.

« Ma blessure serait déjà refermée si ton cousin ne m'avait pas exploité ce matin ». lança-t-il en jetant un regard noir à Sirius. Dumbledore avait envoyé un courrier à l'animagus pour lui demander s'il acceptait d'héberger la famille Weasley. Sirius s'était empressé de répondre affirmativement avant de prendre conscience que la plupart des pièces de la demeure n'avaient pas été rendues _habitables_. Ils avaient ainsi passé la journée à exterminer les dangers potentiels que recelait le quartier général . Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas deux voire trois bestioles qui vont faire peur à la grosse » Remus faillit s'étouffer en avalant de travers le contenu de son verre. La compagnie des Mangemorts semblait être une promenade de santé en comparaison du nettoyage de cette maison. Sirius afficha un sourire satisfait en lui frappant dans le dos. « Ravi de voir enfin quelqu'un prendre en considération le caractère essentiel de ma fonction dans l'ordre. » Remus grommela quelque chose d'inaudible avant d'allumer une cigarette. Le sourire goguenard qu'affichait Sirius ne présageait rien de bon. « Je te trouve bien nerveux depuis ce matin. Je ne pense pas que ton exploitation soit la véritable cause de cet air maussade. » Remus tenta d'afficher une expression totalement neutre ce qui se révélait être une tâche particulièrement difficile à mesure que le sourire de l'animagus s'élargissait. « Ne serait-ce pas plutôt une frustration d'un tout autre genre ? » Le loup-garou demeurait immobile en regardant Sirius plonger sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un petit morceau de papier froissé.

« Je ne savais pas que tu poussais ton rôle jusqu'à vider les poches des gens » Répondit Remus d'un ton calme. Mais la pique ne froissa nullement Sirius qui continuait à afficher un sourire éclatant.

« Je savais bien que tes cicatrices rajoutaient une pointe de virilité à ta nonchalance habituelle… ». Remus dut faire appel à toute sa force mentale pour ne pas étrangler Sirius. Mes mains crispées sur son verre, il tenta de demeurer impassible devant le sourire de l'animagus

« Cette histoire avec Trelawney est véritablement fondée ? ». La jeune femme affichait un air sérieux tout en sirotant son verre. Remus demeura quelques instants perturbé en regardant successivement les deux Black. Sirius et Tonks demeuraient silencieux et le fixaient de manière insistante.

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas croire ce qu'a écrit cette journaliste ! Je n'ai pas d'addiction particulière pour la tisane hallucinogène ou pour autre chose… » Il s'interrompit brusquement en poussant un soupir d'exaspération. La complicité des deux Black était née sur le principe de faire de Remus leur bouc-émissaire. Ils s'étaient fixés comme principal objectif de démentir le caractère flegmatique et nonchalant du loup-garou. Furieux contre lui-même, il jeta un regard irrité à la jeune femme qui s'était employée à faire une imitation cruelle d'un Remus ahuri. Il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire lorsqu'il croisa son regard. L'irritation du loup-garou se radoucit en considérant la véritable tâche que s'était donnée Tonks. Sa présence apportait une légèreté nécessaire pour détacher Sirius de l'austérité de la demeure. Elle seule parvenait à faire renaitre la vivacité qui caractérisait l'animagus. Avalant une nouvelle gorgée, Remus s'employa à évoquer son année d'enseignement à Poudlard. Il commença par le souvenir de sa première rencontre avec Trelawney.

« Je présume que l'on peut parler de véritable coup de foudre… Du moins c'est ce qu'elle m'a prédit pour les circonstances de ma mort prochaine. » Le professeur de divination l'avait littéralement trainé jusque dans sa salle de classe pour faire une analyse complète de ses rêves. Ainsi le songe qu'il avait fait de lui en train de nettoyer son pantalon était révélateur d'une volonté d'échapper au joug d'une relation passionnelle trop étouffante. Lorsque Remus lui avait révélé timidement qu'il était célibataire elle s'était empressée d'affirmer qu'il niait tout simplement la réalité de ses sentiments. Remus n'avait jamais autant éprouver d'affection pour McGonagall quand elle avait surgit dans la pièce . Le chapeau de travers, la respiration haletante d'avoir gravit les escaliers, elle avait trouvé un Remus pétrifié et livide à l'entente des prédictions apocalyptiques du professeur de divination. Les yeux exorbités, les bras tendus en geste purement tragique, Trelawney s'était lentement tournée vers le professeur de Métamorphose en affichant un air profondément agacé.

« McGonagall s'est toujours montrée plus clémente avec le bon élève. » affirma Sirius en se tournant vers la jeune femme. « Tu aurais vu dans quel état elle se trouvait après les résultats des B.U.S.E ». Remus sourit légèrement en se remémorant la découverte de ses résultats : Des Optimal pour la quasi-totalité des épreuves et une mention spéciale pour les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. La jeune femme se tourna vers Remus en lui lançant un regard admiratif. Gêné, Remus tenta de relativiser les propos de l'animagus.

« Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas de Rusard». Le concierge avait poussé un cri étranglé en entendant Dumbledore procéder à la présentation du nouveau professeur. Tournant vivement la tête vers le directeur, il lui lança un regard qui semblait partagé entre l'horreur et une profonde inquiétude quant à son état mental. Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée que Rusard avait décidé de passer à l'action. La plupart des professeurs étaient réunis dans le bureau du directeur pour y partager une tasse de thé. La porte s'était ouverte dans un grand fracas pour laisser apparaitre le vieux concierge dissimulé derrière une pile vacillante de dossiers poussiéreux. La respiration sifflante, il avait laissé choir la pile devant le directeur avant de se lancer dans un monologue hargneux en extrayant des poignées de parchemins pour justifier ses propos. Remus avait mis quelques instants avant de comprendre que Rusard présentait l'ensemble des rapports concernant les différents méfaits qu'il avait commis durant sa scolarité. Les yeux plissés et les joues tremblantes, Rusard tenait à bout de bras des liasses de parchemins en les présentant de manière théâtrale. Arpentant la pièce, le concierge semblait procéder à un véritable réquisitoire. Dumbledore eut raison de la colère du concierge en se portant officiellement garant de Remus. Le son d'un crépitement interrompit le récit du loup-garou. Sirius tenait entre ses mains un « message flamboyant ». Il leva lentement les yeux vers Remus avant de murmurer :

« C'est un message d'Hestia, le libraire n'a pas survécu. » Le silence s'imposa immédiatement dans le salon. Remus sentit le regard de la jeune femme mais il refusait de croiser son regard. La tristesse s'ajouta à la fatigue en un douloureux mélange. Finissant d'un trait le contenu de son verre, il murmura une formule de politesse avant d'aller rejoindre sa chambre.


End file.
